I just want you to know who I am
by Scooterbug8515
Summary: This is a song fic about Remus and his OC girl friend he wants to confess the truth about himself but how can he?


**A/N: This is based off the song Iris by GooGoo Dolls. Solange is not my character... I didn not create here... she is the creation of a friend of mine who I RP with. Solange comes from that RP... Obviously nothing here but the littel plot/story is mine.**

Remus loved every moment he had with Solange, she was something special something different. It seemed that every spare moment Remus had now was spent with Solange.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

This day was one of those days that you would wish could go on forever. It had been spent just Remus and Solnge, going from Honey Dukes, the Shrieking Shack, Three Broomsticks to this moment in the Common room before the fire. It was a peaceful and tranquil moment with Solange in his arms and he and hers. He held her close as her head rested on his chest, her arms around his waist. If ever there was a moment that could forever be lived in, this was it. All Remus wanted to do right now was stop time and never leave this perfect moment. It was one of the last few he and Solange would have. He was going to miss her so when summer would come around, but it was something that Remus did not want to think about.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

"Remus?" asked Solange shifting her head to look up at his face.

Remus looked down at Solange's beautiful face and smiled. "Yes?" he asked in a quite tone as he brushed a strand of hair from her face, it wasn't a matter that the hair was in the way but just an excuse to caress her face.

"There is something I've been wondering," she bit her lip in a pause before she continued, "What is it exactly that causes you to disappear every month?"

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Remus shifted a bit uncomfortably as Solange's wondering gaze looked straight up at him. How to explain this? Being a werewolf was not something easily understood. It was not a secret easily shared. Remus loved Solange dearly and for her to know the truth would be wonderful, but it just is not possible.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_

"It is hard to explain," answered Remus with a heavy sigh. This was to be the one moment of truth in his lies. Remus hated doing this it broke his heart to have to look Solange strait in the eye and lie to her. "I tend to get sick from time to time. It is something healers just can't seem to figure out. So I generally end up in the hospital wing."

There was truth with in the lies, but with his inability to lie well, the truth could not be seen. His excuse of being sick was one of the worst he could give Solange with her wanting to study to be a Healer.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

As Remus looked down at Solange he could see the hurt in her eyes. He knew she could tell that he was lying. Yet she didn't say a word but shifted her head and gaze back to the fire. Remus looked into the fire as well. It tore Remus up inside not to tell Solange it killed to know that he had hurt her. If only it were that easy to have her know who and what he was.

_I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

It was only a few moments more before Solange shifted, getting up from her position. "Good night Remus," whispered Solange not looking him in the eyes. Remus understood why she was getting up to leave. It hurt, such a wonderful moment destroyed by his curse. As he watched Solange leave, something in Remus compelled him to speak.

"Solange," he called causing her to turn around and face him, "I…"

_I just want you to know who I am_

"I…" tried Remus his toungue and fear stopping him.

_I just want you to know who I am_

"I…" attempted Remus to confess. But he couldn't. With resigned defeat Remus said, "Goodnight Solange."

_I just want you to know who I am_

Solange nodded and turned going up the steps to her dorm room, disappearing. It broke Remus' heart as he turned to look back into the fire.

"_I just want you to know who I am_" whispered Remus to himself in the now empty common room, "I am a werewolf."


End file.
